Expression
by Kmiloncia
Summary: [Subiendo por segunda vez debido a baneo ¬¬] Es un 14 de febrero muy diferente para ellos. Yuki no se atreve a decirle lo que siente a Shuichi... ni siquiera aunque Shuichi esté al borde de la muerte por su culpa. [Este fue mi primer fic de Gravitation]


Simbología

"**":** Pensamiento´

Pensamiento dentro de un diálogo

()Algo escrito por mí

Expression

Eran las 7 de la mañana y ya se escuchaban sus desesperantes "¡Yuki¡Yuki!" que estremecían el departamento. Es que hoy no era un día cualquiera, no… era el día de San Valentín, el día de los enamorados. Y más encima… era día sábado, y Yuki trabajó toda la noche en una nueva novela, y hace 5 horas se había dormido.

Shuichi, te diste cuenta de que me acosté a las 2 de la mañana¿No?

No

Y si dormí 5 horas¿Sabes qué significa eso?

Es que hoy…

¡Hoy quiero dormir! ¬¬

… es un día especial

¿Qué tiene de especial? Hace calor, tengo sueño… y gritas, como siempre

Yuki, es 14… 14 de febrero

¿Pasa el basurero en la noche acaso?

Aparte, pero… Yuki, hoy es 14… el día de…

No te entiendo, nunca ha sido especial el 14 de febrero… es un día más…

Pero si… - pero se quedó hablando solo, Yuki se fue a dormir - ¡Yuki¡Te preparé un rico desayuno¡Este día tenemos que estar juntos¡Yuki!

Shuichi se extrañó. "Quizás me tiene una sorpresa ", pensó. Notó que no se había arreglado lo suficiente, así que se dirigió al baño para arreglarse. Cuando terminó, decidió despertar a Yuki para que tomaran desayuno.

Yuki… - le susurró al oído. Yuki se estremeció

Qué haces… baka… - y se dio vuelta y se tapó la cabeza con la almohada

Levántate que preparé el desayuno, hoy es un día muy especial

No le encuentro lo especial… tengo sueño, Shuichi

¡Yuki! - lo abrazó fuertemente

¿Y ahora?

Es que dijiste mi nombre

Está bien¡Me rindo! – le tiró las sábanas a Shuichi y se dirigió al baño. Shuichi quedó encantado pues tenían olor a su Yuki

Yuki se duchó y se arregló para que tomaran desayuno. No entendió por qué Shuichi había puesto en una jarra rosas muy rojas y lindas, y menos en qué momento las compró.

¿A qué hora te levantaste?

A las 6

¿Qué?

Es que estaba emocionado… no podía esperar más… quería prepararte el desayuno y fui a comprar estas rosas fresquitas… incluso desperté al dueño de la tienda – dijo, con brillo en sus ojos, en los cuales se reflejaba el frió rostro de Yuki

Pero no entiendo qué pasa hoy

Shuichi quedó como paralizado. ¿Cómo no podía saber? Hoy, que era el día de ellos, el de los enamorados… ¡Y no lo sabía!

Yu-yu-yu… ¡Yuki¿Cómo puedes escribir novelas y no saber qué día es hoy?

¿Tiene que ver con mis novelas?

¡YUKIIIIIIIII¿¡COMO NO SABES QUÉ DÍA ES HOOOOOOOOOY?– los pájaros volaron de la ventana y de los árboles, sonaron las alarmas de los autos, los perros ladraron, los gatos maullaron, los grifos se rompieron botando toda el agua que contenían, los bomberos salieron y los niños lloraron

¿Qué día es hoy?... No me queda tiempo para eso, terminé el desayuno… que por cierto… ¿Se te cayó el salero encima?

Shuichi se puso a llorar y se fue a su pieza. Yuki no entendía qué le pasaba, así que prefirió ir a su escritorio a continuar con su trabajo.

Eran las 10 de la mañana y suena el teléfono.

¿Moshi-moshi?

Hola Yuki-san, soy Hiro

Qué tal, Nakano-san… ¿Buscas a Shuichi?

Si, se supone que tendría que haber estado ya ensayando con nosotros

Le dio un berrinche porque yo no sé qué tiene de especial el día de hoy y se enceró el su pieza

¿QUÉ? Pero… ' se supone que escribes novelas y no sabes qué…

Eso ya me lo dijo Shuichi – interrumpió – la cosa es que quiero saber qué día es hoy

Es el día de los enamorados, Yuki-san

Qué cosas inventan estos comerciantes para ganar dinero… jamás había oído hablar de tal cosa

Yuki-san… esto tiene años de antigüedad ' es el famoso día de San Valentín, y en este día las parejas se hacen regalos lindos como chocolates, flores y otros… ¿Cómo es que no lo sabes! ¬¬'

Pues… lo siento mucho, Shuichi no puede ir a trabajar hoy… adiós, Nakano-san

Pero… - Yuki colgó – Suguru… K nos matará '

Yuki salió del escritorio y se dirigió a la pieza que ambos compartían. Golpeó la puerta suavemente.

¿Puedo pasar?

¡NO! – dijo, como un niño

¿En serio?

¡En serio!

Ok, me voy – simuló dar pasos y vio que Shuichi no salió - ¡Hm! Tendré que entrar por las malas

Yuki salió al living y abrió la ventana, caminó por la orilla, haciendo que muchos niños que jugaban miraran a aquél tipo rubio que se movía por la cornisa, y llegó a la ventana de la pieza de ambos. Con una mano empujó la ventana con fuerza, y metió la mitad del cuerpo hacia adentro, hasta que apareció Shuichi y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas en la oreja con una pluma. Lamentablemente no tuvo el efecto que quería y Yuki cayó hacia la casa, y no hacia afuera.

¡Baka¡Déjame! ¬¬

Yo… no sabía que existía tal día… gomen nasai

¡Mentira! Eres muy malo conmigo, y yo que te hice el desayuno con tanta dedicación – jugaba con sus dedos

Dije que… lo siento – tomó su cara entre sus manos, haciendo que Shuichi se sonrojara – prometo que voy a compensarte y… te llevaré a alguna parte

¿Una cita¡Una cita con Yuki-chan! – abrazó fuertemente a Yuki

Suéltame… baka…

Yuki no sabía lo que le pasaba. Ese baka no se lo decía de forma pesada, aunque al menos aparentaba serlo. Era su manera tierna de llamarlo… baka… su baka… y no sabía decírselo. Quizás era muy cobarde para reconocer que lo necesitaba mucho, que con sus chillidos alegraba su día, que con sus abrazos le hacía sentir mariposas el estómago, que sus desayunos era un lindo detalle, pero había algo que hacía que aparentara ser lo contrario. Shuichi ya sabía el secreto de Yuki, y quizás eso ayudaba a Yuki a sentir que realmente era amado y que podía continuar con su vida, pero notó que nunca le había dicho a Shuichi lo que sentía, ni siquiera en la cama.

Yuki pensaba en todo esto mientras Shuichi se apretaba aun más a su cuerpo. Pero Shuichi paró en seco, cuando sintió que lentamente Yuki le daba un abrazo. Shuichi se sonrojó, ese abrazo era tan cálido… cosa que encontraba extraña en Yuki.

Yuki…

Solo… calla…

Yuki, tú… - Shuichi lo miró y se sorprendió - ¡Estás colorado!

¿Qué? – y se sonrojó más

Es extraño… ¿Qué te pasa¿En qué pensabas?

Yo… yo… ¡En nada! ' Solo vamos

Yuki tomó a Shuichi de un brazo y lo llevó hacia el auto.

¿A dónde vamos?

A donde tú quieras – dijo seriamente, sin dejar de mirar hacia delante

Yo… ¡Tenía que ir a ensayar!

No te preocupes, llamó Nakano-san y le dije que no irías

¿Qué¡K me va a matar!

Sobre mi cadáver

¡Más encima sobre…¿Qué has dicho?

Conociéndolo… quizás me mate

Yuki… Andas muy raro hoy… te pasaste por la ventana, me diste ese abrazo, te sonrojaste y ahora me defiendes…

Dime dónde quieres ir, que no puedo ir conduciendo sin rumbo

¿Ah? – salió de sus pensamientos - ¡Ah, sí! Podemos ir a algún parque a conversar

Ok

Llegaron a un parque hermoso, muy largo y alejado de la ciudad, con bancas y muchos cerezos. Caminaron mucho rato, mientras los cubrían los pétalos de cerezo.

¿En serio no sabías que existía este día?

No. Ni idea – dijo, seriamente

¿Por qué no te alegras este día? No seas tan frío, Yuki

Esto… mejor sentémonos

Se sentaron en la banca más próxima, y detrás de ellos había un cerezo, el que botaba muchos pétalos.

Me molestan las florcitas, vamos a otro sitio – miró a Shuichi, que estaba totalmente embobado - … está bien, veo que te gusta el lugar

¿Dijiste algo? – Yuki se cayó de la banca

Ya no importa… baka ¬¬'

Yo sé que no sabías que hoy era el día de San Valentín y que por eso no me tienes un regalo, pero yo sí, y… toma – dijo con la cabeza hacia el suelo y con las dos manos hacia delante extendiéndole el regalo

Yuki tomo el regalo con cuidado y lo abrió. Habían dos cosas: una especie de cuaderno que Yuki dejó a un lado y el otro, que era una cajita alargada. La abrió y encontró una pluma muy linda que decía "Yuki Eiri" y un reloj muy fino, que en la parte de la pila decía "Para Yuki de Shuichi" y la fecha del día.

El reloj es muy lindo y es mejor que el que tienes… y la pluma pues... para tus libros, o para tus autógrafos…

Yuki abrió la pluma y se acercó a Shuichi y lo miró fijamente. Acercó la pluma y le dibujó dos bigotes enrollados.

O para lo que quieras '

¿Y esto?

Ah, si… léelo

Yuki tomó el cuadernito. Tenía como título "Yuki y Shuichi" y más abajo decía "By Shindou Shuichi" y en la portada había un dibujito que se supone que era Shuichi colgado del cuello de Yuki. Dio vuelta la hoja y comenzó a leer.

Había una vez un cantante sin futuro llamado Shuichi. Estaba tratando de componer una canción, pero no podía. Cuando creyó haberla terminado salió a la calle y la hoja con la canción se le voló. Comenzó a correr tras la hoja y la tomó un tipo alto y guapo, de pelo rubio y ojos dorados con una mirada penetrante. La leyó y dijo que era un fracaso – ve el dibujo que era supuestamente Yuki con la letra de la canción y Shuichi llorando –. Shuichi se esmera por encontrar a aquel hombre misterioso y recriminarle por burlarse de su canción de amor. Cuando lo encontró Shuichi lo encaró y bla bla bla – Yuki comenzó a dar vuelta las hojas mirando los dibujos hasta que vio el que salía Yuki besándolo en el ascensor – … y, de repente, el hombre se acerca a Shuichi y lo besa repentinamente y así comienza una linda historia de amor. Fin – Yuki miró a Shuichi fijamente – no está mal para tener 19 años y los dibujos están muy chistosos – Yuki se acerca y lo besa en la mejilla tiernamente

¡YUKIII! – se transformó en un cohete y salió volando, pero detuvo su vuelo al ver que Yuki esbozaba una sonrisa - ... Yu… Yuki…

Eres un baka – le acarició la mejilla haciéndolo sonrojar

Yuki…

Dime…

¡Dime que me amas! - Yuki se cayó nuevamente

Este… mira la hora que es… - se puso el reloj nuevo, lo ajustó y el viejo lo dejó en el bolsillo de su chaqueta – que tal si vamos a almorzar

Ok

Se fueron en el auto hacia un restaurant a almorzar. Cuando terminaron Yuki le pidió a Shuichi que esperara, que saldría al baño. Pero en verdad Yuki fue a comprarle unos chocolates a Shuichi. Volvió y pidió la cuenta. Se la trajeron y Shuichi miró asombrado.

¡Es mucho dinero¡Gomen nasai, gomen nasai¡No te enojes, Yuki!

Tranquilo, yo pago

¿Ah?

Yuki dejó el dinero encima de la mesa y se fueron al auto.

Toma, un regalo

Yuki le pasó el regalo con la vista mirando hacia el lado contrario, para no chocar con los ojos violetas de Shuichi. Abrió el regalo y se colgó del cuello de Yuki.

¡Yuki¡Arigato! - Estos son mis favoritos¿Cómo lo supiste?

Yo… - recordó un día que sorprendió a Shuichi comiendo chocolates a escondidas y le vio la marca. Ahora entendía por qué no convidaba, pues eran muy caros – no, sólo los vi y me parecieron buenos

¡ARIGATOOO! – lo besó rápidamente en los labios para que su Yuki no se enfadara

Yo… bueno, necesito que ahora tú me acompañes a un lugar

Anduvieron unos 20 minutos en auto y llegaron a una especie de centro comercial.

espérame aquí, no tardo

Yuki…

¿Nani?

¿Me amas?

¡Estoy atrasado!

¡Lo siento! ' – Yuki se alejó – ayayay por qué siempre esquivas esa pregunta, Yuki…

Yuki entró a un local pequeño pero con muchas cosas interesantes. Se acercó al vendedor.

Soy Yuki Eiri¿Recuerda mi encargo?

¡Ah, si! Me costó bastante hacerlo, pero aquí está… igualito como usted quería

Mmm… si, está muy bien, aquí está el dinero que le prometí – le entrega unos cuantos yenes al vendedor – Arigato

A usted – se despide con un gesto amable

Yuki guarda el regalo en un bolsillo de su chaqueta y vuelve al auto.

¿A qué fuiste, Yuki-chan?

Metiche ¬¬'

Oh ó.ò

Cambia esa cara y dime dónde quieres ir ahora

Mmm… ¿Qué hora es?

Son… - se levanta la manga de la camisa – las 4

¿Alcanzamos a subir aquel cerro para el atardecer? – apunta hacia un cerro que se veía a la distancia - Hay un mirador muy lindo

Sí… si eso quieres… vamos – Yuki comenzó a conducir

Dime a qué fuiste

No

Sí - dijo, acercándosele y tocándolo con su hombro

No

Dame una pista

No ¬¬

Una solita

¡No!... más tarde te diré ¬¬

¡Yipieeee!

A eso de las 5 llegaron al mirador en el que quería estar Shuichi. Realmente era hermoso, pero aun no comenzaba a caer el ocaso. Estacionó su negro auto en dirección al sol para que Shuichi viera el atardecer.

¡Esto es muy lindo, Yuki!

Como sea…

Yuki¿Cuándo me vas a decir a qué fuiste a ese centro comercial tan extraño?

Cuando se me dé la gana

No seas malito ó.ò

Aquí se hace – sorpresivamente movió unas palancas que traían a su lado ambos asientos haciendo que los dos cayeran de espaldas – lo que yo diga… baka

Yuki miró fijo a Shuichi. Ambos se acercaron y se dieron un dulce beso, mientras el ocaso comenzaba. Al acabar el beso, Yuki se volteó y miró hacia delante. Shuichi le imitó.

¿No querías ver esto? Velo, pues

Yuki…

Que pasa ahora…

¿Me amas?

Mejor… mejor hablemos de otra cosa¿Sí?

Es que nunca me lo has dicho… y no quiero que me mientas

Baka…

Estás muy raro el día de hoy… aunque lo he pasado muy bien a tu lado, Yuki

Mira, se está oscureciendo

¿Me vas a decir qué fuiste a hacer a ese centro comercial?

Bueno, yo… - justo en eso golpean la ventana del auto dos hombres que, al parecer, eran policías - ¿Qué desean?

Yuki se bajó del auto para hablar con los policías.

Nos llevaremos su auto por estar en este lugar más tiempo del estipulado

A Yuki le pareció muy sospechoso, pues no había ningún lugar que dijera cuánto tiempo máximo podían estar los autos, así que observó bien a los policías.

Quiero ver sus identificaciones

¿Cómo?

Yuki: Pues, eso, quiero ver sus identificaciones

Aquí están… - uno de los policías metió su mano al bolsillo

¿Qué pasa, Yuki?

Los policías sacan de sus bolsillos dos armas y apuntan con ellas a Yuki. Shuichi queda sorprendido y se pone junto a Yuki.

¡Quieto, cantante! Contigo no nos queremos meter

Al que queremos es al escritor

¿Qué diablos…?

¿Conoces los atentados, escritorcito de pacotilla? Este es uno¡Y de aquí no sales vivo!

¡Sobre mi cadáver! – se puso delante del escritor, sorprendiendo a éste

¡Córrete, niño!

¿Qué les ha hecho él a ustedes?

¡No te metas o disparo!

Shuichi… ¡Salte!

¡NOOOO!

Yuki empuja a Shuichi haciendo que este caiga. Mira seriamente a los dos hombres. Uno de ellos aprieta los ojos y dispara hacia Yuki. El escritor cierra sus ojos suavemente, pero de la nada Shuichi se para del suelo y se interpone entre la bala y Yuki. Los hombres suben a unas motocicletas y se alejan inmediatamente del lugar.

Yuki abrió los ojos y vio a Shuichi parado frente a él, sin moverse. Sintió lo peor.

Shu… ¡Shuichi! – Shuichi cae sobre él y Yuki lo sostiene, sentándose lentamente en el suelo. Ve cómo los ojos de Shuichi lo miran con mucho miedo -… baka

Lo… lo… siento

Tranquilo, vas a estar bien

Con una mano, Yuki sostenía a Shuichi y le presionaba la herida para que parara la hemorragia, que era por el lado derecho del pecho, y con la otra llamaba con su celular a una ambulancia.

Te salvaste que no te llegó en el lado izquierdo… eres un baka

Yo… tan solo…

Lo sé, pero… ¿Por qué nunca me haces caso?

No quería que… tú… - miraba con ojos llenos de temor y lágrimas

Ya, tranquilo… - lo rodeó con ambos brazos, sintiendo cómo Shuichi temblaba de miedo, temblor que a medida que pasaban los segundos se apaciguaba

Yuki… ¿Estás… bien?

o.o Baka… - cerró los ojos y se abrazó más al cuerpo de su baka

Llegó la ambulancia al lugar. Yuki iba sentado junto a Shuichi, tomándole la mano. Mientras el doctor lo examinaba y decía lo sucedido al hospital por medio de un radiotransmisor, Shuichi miraba a Yuki con ojos tristes y calmados. Ya no tenían miedo, tenían sueño, y se notaba.

… si, herida de bala… al parecer perforó el pulmón derecho… espera… ¿Muchacho, me oyes?

Creo que pierde la conciencia – dice una enfermera

No te duermas¿Me oyes? Has desobedecido mucho hoy, y si cierras tus ojos te echaré de la casa – dijo con un tono dulce pero a la vez serio… y quizás sonaba como súplica. El doctor y la enfermera miraron a ambos, y esbozaron una sonrisa -… ¿Me escuchaste?

… si…

Ahora no hables, sólo mírame… te prometo que cuando estés bien te diré qué fui a hacer al centro comercial – dijo, sosteniéndole la mano dulcemente

La ambulancia llegó a su destino. Yuki caminaba junto a Shuichi y sin soltarle la mano.

Lo siento, hasta aquí puede llegar – dice el doctor

Yuki le soltó la mano a Shuichi y vio tristemente cómo se alejaba mientras el doctor de urgencia preguntaba por lo sucedido.

o

Suguru prendió el televisor. El primer canal que salió mostraba su video "Blind Game Again" y se acercaron Hiro, K y Sakano a verlo y comenzaron a recordar cómo lo habían grabado. En eso, es cortado por las noticias.

Nuestro video es más importante – dice K molesto-¿Cómo lo cortan por una tonta noticia de última hora? – sacó su mágnum y apuntó al televisor

¡K, tranquilo¡No sacas nada con apuntar al televisor! ' – dijo Sakano nervioso

Disculpen la interrupción, pero esta noticia tiene bastante que ver con el video que veíamos recientemente. El vocalista del grupo Bad Luck, Shuichi Shindou, fue baleado en un atentado que ocurrió hace unos minutos en contra del escritor Yuki Eiri

¿QUÉ!

¡Bad news!

¡Ay no, Shindou-san!

Vamos al hospital – añadió Suguru

Salieron del edificio y se encaminaron al hospital. A los 10 minutos llegaron y encontraron a Yuki sentado con la mirada vacía.

¿QUÉ PASÓ? – dijo Hiro, levantando a Yuki

Tranquilo, es un hospital, compórtate ' – dijo Sakano

Si no nos dices qué pasó… - K apuntó en la sien de Yuki con su mágnum

No juego a tus tonteras – empujó suavemente a Hiro y bajó la mágnum de K

Dinos qué pasó, Yuki-san – habló Suguru que estaba algo más calmado

Simplemente fue que Shuichi quería ir a un mirador de un cerro y lo llevé, aparecieron unos tipos diciendo ser policías que se llevaban mi auto, pero les pedí sus identificaciones y sacaron unas armas. Dijeron que era un atentado en mi contra y que no saldría muerto. Shuichi se puso delante de mí para defenderme, pero lo empujé lejos para que se corriera. Uno de los tipos dispara y de la nada aparece Shuichi corriendo a la velocidad de la luz y… bueno, ya saben, le llegó la bala, los tipos se fueron y…

¡Maldición! – Hiro lo tomó de nuevo por el cuello - ¡Cómo no hiciste nada¡Eres un idiota! ò.ó

Te dije que te calmaras – lo empujó un poco más violento – Ya te dije que lo empujé lejos y él corrió de la nada… fue en fracción de segundos

¡No me interesa el tiempo, idiota! – Hiro le pegó un combo a Yuki

¡Cálmate, Hiro! – dijo Suguru, lo tomó por los hombros y lo remeció – Ya sabes cómo es ese baka – en eso se acerca un doctor

¿Cómo está Shuichi? – preguntó el escritor

Ha perdido bastante sangre. La bala logró perforarle el pulmón derecho y respira con dificultad. Le tuvimos que hacer una transfusión de sangre, aunque no le pusimos toda, pues es inútil ya que el pulmón está perforado, así que esperaremos a que cierre bien. Aun está en el quirófano, saldrá en más o menos 1 hora, lo verán pasar por aquí, y cuando se recupere de la anestesia podrán ir a verlo

Arigato

El doctor se alejó. Estaban todos en silencio. Se sentía bastante extraño sin Shuichi dando vueltas, era todo más triste. Yuki se sentó y revisó si lo que había comprado no se había manchado con la sangre de su pelirrosa. Estaba limpio, y esbozó una leve sonrisa. "¿Qué irá a decir ese baka cuando vea esto?".

¿Y a ti qué te pasa? – preguntó Hiro

Será mejor que te vayas. – Miró la hora – A pesar de que sólo dormí 5 horas me quedaré aquí y cualquier cosa te llamo, tu número está marcado en mi celular

¡Me quiero quedar! – le gritó a Yuki

¿Y tienes algo que hacer aquí? – Hiro lo miró feo

Tiene razón, Hiro. – El tecladista puso una mano en el hombro del guitarrista – Vamos, que él nos avisará cualquier cosa que pase

¡Está bien! – dijo, enfadado

Justo en ese instante ven pasar a un montón de doctores alrededor de una camilla, en la cual venía Shuichi. Se acercaron a ver. Yuki quedó pasmado. Tenía muchas máquinas y su rostro… su rostro no era alegre, no tenía ese brillo… esa luz que expandía a todos… y con esas máquinas conectadas a su cuerpecito y la mascarilla… Yuki no podía soportar ver eso, y los demás lo notaron. Miraron a Yuki tristemente. Yuki sólo atinó a correrle un mechón de su pelo rosado que le tapaba su rostro, y salió caminando rápidamente del lugar. Todos miraron a Yuki mientras la camilla que llevaba a Shuichi se alejaba. Comprendieron que lo mejor era irse, aunque Hiro se fue bastante molesto.

Era bastante tarde y Yuki no tenía sueño, así que salió del hospital a fumar un cigarrillo.

No dejaba de pensar en su baka. No se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que Shuichi lo quería, hasta tal punto de estar al borde de la muerte por su culpa. No sabía si agradecerle, golpearlo hasta morir… o abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas y decirle lo que sentía.

Entre cigarro y cigarro amaneció y también comenzó a aparecer la prensa, a los cuales Yuki sólo respondía que hablaran con el doctor. Entre la gente divisa a Bad Luck, a Sakano y a K, quienes entran al hospital.

¿Y? – musitó el guitarrista

No me han dicho nada

¡Diablos!

Ahí viene el doctor… - anuncia Sakano, pero siguió de largo hacia la puerta

Irá a hablar con la prensa

Miraron al doctor que conversaba con la prensa y a los dos minutos entró y se acercó a los muchachos.

Aun no despertaba de la anestesia, está medio somnoliento, si quieren pueden ir a verlo

Pero díganos cómo está

Estamos haciendo lo que podemos

Respóndame – dijo, seriamente tomándolo por el cuello de la camisa

Ejem… no muy bien, sigue igual que ayer, ya le hemos puesto las transfusiones, pero…

Pero qué… escúcheme doctorcito, no hable con rodeos que me está colmando la paciencia

… toda la sangre que le hemos puesto la termina vomitando

¿Cómo puede pasar eso¡Es una irresponsabilidad suya!

Estaban todos sorprendidos: Yuki jamás había perdido los estribos de esa manera. Quizás quería más a Shuichi de lo que los demás creían.

Estamos haciéndole varios estudios, mientras tanto preferimos no darle transfusiones pues puede perder más sangre aun. Su pulmón está muy débil y aun respira con dificultad, pero lo que me preocupa es lo de la sangre, pues quizás la tenga acumulada en uno de los dos pulmones, pero eso lo veremos en la radiografía. Ahora si quieren pueden pasar a verlo

El doctor les indicó el camino y entraron todos seguidos de Yuki. Encontraron a Shuichi conectado a varias máquinas. Su estado era deprimente. Yuki se acercó lentamente y se sentó a su lado, tomándole la mano. Y al leve contacto, Shuichi abre los ojos lentamente.

Yuki… - luego miró a su alrededor - … todos

¿Cómo te sientes?

Si no te mejoras por las buenas será por las malas – K sacó su mágnum y apuntó a Shuichi mientras la cargaba. Shuichi esbozó una sonrisa

No sé… cansado… siento que yo me…

No digas estupideces, y si estuvieras bien ya te habría cacheteado – dijo Yuki

¿Qué tienes… ahí? – acercó con dificultad su mano hacia el rostro de Yuki, haciendo que este se alejara

Nada, no te preocupes

Hiro…

Gomen – bajó la mirada

Lo siento, Shuichi. Traté de que ayer la pasaras bien y…

No estuvo mal… para ser… el primer día

¿Qué? – se sorprendió – o sea yo… - Shuichi asintió con la cabeza. Yuki, por algún motivo se entristeció al saber eso. Quizás fue por saber que había sido el primero en Shuichi y haberlo tratado tan mal le dolió. Después de todo, Shuichi siempre lo trató bien y lo apoyaba en los momentos difíciles (¿O no recuerdan el capítulo 8 cuando llora? TT)

Yuki… me siento mal…

Tranquilo – tomó con un poco más de fuerza su mano

Sólo dime… dime… quiero saber… si tú… me amas

¿Qué? – lo miró fijo y con los ojos muy abiertos – yo… yo… - se paró de la silla - … me voy – soltó su mano

En ese momento Shuichi cierra sus ojos y ladea su cabeza. Los muchachos se empiezan a mover buscando enfermeras o doctores, mientras Yuki miraba fijamente a Shuichi y caminaba hacia atrás. Se voltea y choca con una enfermera y comienza a correr. El único que lo notó fue Hiro, y decidió salir en su búsqueda.

Lo encontró en la azotea fumando.

¿Por qué eres así¿Cómo puedes ser un escritor siendo tan insensible? – dijo, subiendo el tono de voz - ¡Shuichi sólo quería saber si lo amabas¡Y ni siquiera en el estado en que estaba se lo pudiste decir!

No creo que tengamos la suficiente confianza como para hablar de eso

¿Te has puesto a pensar que quizás jamás abra sus ojos¿Ah¡Y si no despierta más¿Cómo te sentirás tú¿Cómo se sentirá él?

Yuki paró en seco. Se tragó la rabia y la pena que sentía. Quizás Hiro tenía razón. Pero él sabía que su baka era lo suficientemente fuerte.

No lo sé, yo… le tenía un regalo y planeaba entregárselo anoche, pero…

Lo que sea que le regales no es el momento. Shuichi perdió la conciencia, hay que esperar qué nos dicen los médicos

Llegaron los demás y esperaron al doctor fuera de la pieza de Shuichi. Salió minutos más tarde.

¿Qué tiene, doctor?

… está en coma

Yuki salió corriendo del lugar en dirección a cualquier parte. "Es mi culpa… es mi culpa… ¡Es mi culpa!", decía mientras apretaba con fuerzas el regalo que aun traía bajo su chaqueta. Subió nuevamente a la azotea y ahí se quedó. Cayó de rodillas al suelo y con mucha rabia apretó sus puños y golpeaba el suelo.

Según el doctor, fue tu culpa – apareció Hiro

¿Qué?

Recibió una emoción muy fuerte y por su estado… cayó en coma. Todos los estudios que le hicieron revelaban que tenía sangre en los pulmones… en ambos… y en coma, no puede curarle el edema. Dijeron que…

¡QUÉ DIJERON!

Que era cuestión de unos cuantos días

¡MENTIRA! – dijo golpeando el suelo rompiéndose los puños - ¡Yo se que él va a estar bien!

Me gustaría… creer eso – Yuki lo golpeó

¡Cállate!... Shuichi va a estar bien… él es fuerte

Lo es por ti… pero… ¿qué crees que pensará de ti cuando despierte¡Por tu culpa cayó en coma!

¡No me lo saques más en cara!

¿QUÉ TE COSTABA DECIRLE?

¡No sé!... las palabras… se me quedan en la garganta… quizás estoy actuando de manera cobarde, evitando los problemas… y ni siquiera sé para qué me lo pregunta

Si te lo pregunta… es porque no sabe… nunca se lo haz dicho, nunca le haz dicho lo que sientes, da igual que sea malo o bueno

Nunca… ¡No puedo!

¿No ves que se está muriendo¡Ni aun así¡No puedes ser tan insensible!

No me conoces, Nakano-san

Yuki lo miró fijo. Hiro estaba como sorprendido. Esa mirada que tenía… era una mirada fría, se veía llena de malos sentimientos, de rabia… de odio a sí mismo. Hiro caminó de espaldas y se fue de la azotea, dejando a Yuki solo.

Discúlpalo, está muy enfadado contigo, es su amigo y… te echa toda la culpa. Son cosas del destino – dijo Suguru

Preferiría que el destino no fuera así. Odio al destino

Nos ha hecho malas jugadas… a todos… pero el hecho de haber conocido a Shuichi… ¿Fue algo bueno en tu vida?

Fue una casualidad

No pregunté eso, Yuki-san

No es algo de tu incumbencia

¡Hey, vengan los dos! – dijo, algo agitado

Yuki y Suguru bajaron, pues el doctor los llamaba.

¿Qué sucede, doctor?

Hable de una buena vez

Bueno, les quería hablar del edema de Shuichi. Hicimos una reunión con el resto del equipo a cargo del muchacho, y acordamos operarlo en unos días más, según cómo evolucione. Podemos ingresarle un tubo muy delgado a través de la tráquea y succionarle la sangre que tiene acumulada. Eso sí, es muy riesgoso, tiene bastante porcentaje de morir

¿De cuánto hablamos?

Más del 60... quería pedirles la autorización, y que me firmen un papel si lo autorizan, de que si el muchacho llega a morir en la operación, quedaremos libres de cualquier querella por negligencia emitida por ustedes mismos - Hubo silencio. Todos miraron a Yuki, quien miraba seriamente a la nada

¿Cómo pueden ser así conmigo¿¡Cómo me hacen jugar con la vida de alguien? – golpeó la pared que tenía a un lado, haciéndose daño… y a la pared también

Sé que es una decisión difícil… piénsenlo bien… y ahora si quieren pueden pasar a ver a Shuichi… pero sólo 1 persona… y no más de 10 minutos

Todos dejaron que pasara Yuki, quizás así se decidía qué hacer. En realidad, los demás tampoco sabían si debían someter a Shuichi a ese riesgoso procedimiento.

Yuki se acercó sigilosamente. Se sentó junto a él, en una silla que había. Le tomó su mano y lo miró. No reaccionaba, no se movía. Nada. Era tan extraño. Siempre que Yuki se le acercaba a él mientras dormía Shuichi despertaba. Esta vez no.

No te pareces a cuando duermes normalmente. Cuando duermes, siempre sale una burbuja de tu boca, roncas, te mueves toda la noche y siempre esbozas una sonrisa. Y sí, siempre te digo hiperkinético, y te pido que te calmes, pero… que irónico – dijo, con voz sarcástica -, esta vez todos queremos que vuelvas a moverte y que abras tus ojos, y que grites, y que hables sin parar, y que cantes, y que te agarres de mi cuello saltando… - dijo, con un tono más triste cada vez

Era extraño ver a Yuki así. Los demás miraban desde afuera, y todos se pusieron mal. Yuki podía ser muy frío, pero no hay nadie insensible en este planeta.

¿Sabes? Me están pidiendo autorización para operarte, pero quizás mueras. No sé qué hacer. Sólo quiero saber si vas a ser lo suficientemente fuerte para resistir, pero… imposible que me contestes… me queda poco tiempo, sólo quiero pedirte disculpas… fue mi culpa que cayeras en este estado, y no sé si me estés escuchando, pero… creo que tomé una decisión, y si no es la acertada… te pido disculpas de nuevo – dijo, apretándole fuertemente la mano y cerrando los ojos

Se acabó el tiempo – dijo el doctor, saliendo inmediatamente

Me despido y… cuídate mucho, sé fuerte y… espero volver a verte mañana… adiós – se acercó suavemente y lo besó en los labios

Yuki salió de la habitación, y todos lo miraron, como preguntándole algo.

Es… deprimente

¿Aún no toman la decisión?

Nosotros… decidimos que Yuki eligiera… de todos modos, aquí el más cercano es Yuki – respondió el guitarrista

Pero si conoces a Shuichi desde hace muchos años, Nakano-san – dijo Sakano

Sé que es lo mejor. Que Yuki decida

Yo… - guardó un poco de silencio – dígame dónde debo firmar, doctor - Todos miraron a Yuki y callaron

Aquí, sobre esta línea – le pasó un lápiz

No se preocupe, yo tengo – sacó de su bolsillo la pluma que Shuichi le regaló

Esa pluma…

Me la regaló Shuichi. A cambio le hice unos bigotes – todos sudaron la gota gorda

No pensé que fueras tan infantil, Eiri-san – todos voltearon a ver quién hablaba con Yuki

Seguchi-san

Supe lo de Shindou-san hace un rato y decidí venir. ¿Cómo está?

Mal. Está en coma… y ahora voy a firmar un documento para que le hagan una operación muy riesgosa… y se supone que con esto libro de responsabilidades al hospital, para que lo operen

¿Pero y si muere?

Sé que no, lo sé – dijo, mirando a la nada y luego al papel, firmándolo

Perfecto… creo que lo operaremos mañana en la noche, dependiendo su estado

Está bien

Se juntaron todos en el casino del hospital a conversar sobre el estado de Shuichi. Le estaban contando todo a Tohma que recién había llegado.

¿Y cómo estaba ahora que fuiste a verlo?

No se movía para nada. Y es raro verlo tranquilo y serio. Creo que para todos lo es – se quedaron en silencio

De repente el edificio comienza a temblar. Desde el fondo se ve una nube de polvo… alguien venía corriendo, y choca justo en la mesa en que estaban todos.

¡NANODAAAAAAAAAA¿QUÉ LE PASÓ A SHUICHI-KUN?

Ryuichi…

¡SHUT UP¿ES QUE TE HAS VUELTO LOCO? – lo apunta con su mágnum

Esto es un hospital. Y estás harto viejito como para comportarte así

No me rete, Yuki-san. – se puso triste – No te preocupes por Ryuichi, Kumagoro… Kumagoro dice que me pida disculpas, nanoda

Nunca entenderás, Ryuichi… - murmuró Tohma

¿Y Shuichi-kun?

Está muy enfermo – dijo Hiro

En coma – contesta Yuki

Y lo van a operar mañana, y tiene altas posibilidades de morir

¿Qué? Pobrecito… ¿Pero es fuerte, verdad¿Es fuerte, Yuki-san¿Es fuerte? – Ryuichi miraba a Yuki con ojitos suplicantes. Yuki le esquivó la mirada

No hay de qué preocuparse, Sakuma-san

Se hizo de noche, y todos decidieron ir a descansar a sus casas. Al otro día llegaron todos juntos, pero estaba Yuki afuera del hospital fumando.

¿No te han dicho nada? –dijo Hiro

No. Llegué hace 1 hora más o menos

¿Cuántos te has fumado? – pregunta Tohma a Yuki

Unos 4 cigarros

Sabes que te hace mal

¿Te crees que con eso me dejaré de fumar?

No, pero no perdía nada con probar

Mejor entramos¿No? ¬¬ - interrumpe el pelirrojo

Estuvieron un rato conversando, hasta que comenzó a hacerse de noche.

Puede pasar 1 persona a verlo antes de la operación, así que por favor vayan rápido

¿Quién irá¿Yuki-san?

¿Y quién más? – dice K

Debería verlo a él todos los días¿No?

Le corresponde, si son pareja

Nosotros podemos mirarlo desde aquí y tú nos dices como está, Eiri-san

Yo… mejor entro

Es bueno que le hablen, no tenemos la certeza de que escuche, pero eso ayuda a que vaya despertando, porque su cerebro se activa poco a poco. Así que háblenle harto

Yuki entró nuevamente de manera sigilosa a la pieza de Shuichi. Se sentó a su lado, y esta vez decidió cambiar la rutina de tomarle la mano, y acercó lentamente su mano a su cabeza y le acarició el pelo.

Que suave tienes el pelo. No lo había notado. Y como no… si aun eres un niño. En unos minutos más te van a operar… acepté que te operaran porque sé que vas a resistir. Tienes esas ganas, la energía te sobra – rió -, y si te sobra para fastidiarme la vida te sobra también para ponerte bien y seguir fastidiándome… baka. He estado bastante raro estos días. Jamás me había imaginado hablando tanto con alguien… y que más encima no me responda, duerma y no sé si me escuches… pero de algo servirá. Además pienso mucho… pienso en todo. No sé si lo notaste, creo que todo el hospital lo notó, vino Sakuma-san a verte. Llegó muy preocupado y tiró todas las mesas del casino. Todos te mandan saludos. Hiro está muy preocupado por ti y enfadado conmigo. Dice que es mi culpa… aunque en parte lo es. No te protegí, caíste en coma por mi culpa. Gomen nasai. – Hizo silencio – Suguru aparenta tranquilidad, pero es un niño y en el fondo debe estar preocupado. K y su mágnum, Sakano y su típico nerviosismo, y también vino Tohma. – Aparece el doctor y le hace una señal para que se vaya – Creo que vienen a llevarte. Voy a estar contigo siempre¿Me oyes? Te voy a estar esperando, baka – lo besó en los labios y salió de la habitación

¿Cómo estaba, nanoda?

Igual que ayer. Exactamente la misma posición. Hasta el pelo estaba en el mismo lugar, la sábana… todo

Enseguida saldrá Shuichi. Podrán verlo unos segundos si quieren

Muchas gracias, doctor – dijo Sakano, muy nervioso

¿Quieres una pastilla, Sakano-san, o prefieres mi mágnum para tranquilizarte?

¡No! '… digo… no, gracias, Mr. K

En eso pasa la camilla que traía a Shuichi. Todos se ponen a su alrededor para verlo. Ryuichi y Tohma que no lo habían visto se sorprendieron mucho. Es que era extraño verlo tan serio y tan tranquilo… y con esas máquinas le daba un aspecto feo.

Yuki se acerca y lo besa en la frente tiernamente. Le toma la mano

Cuídate

Todos miraron dulcemente la escena. Era muy extraño el comportamiento de Yuki. Se estaba volviendo tierno. La camilla se comenzó a mover, y Yuki soltó la mano del pelirrosa.

¡Suerte, nanoda! – se despidió feliz moviendo la mano rápidamente

Cuídate, o si no… - lo apuntó con su mágnum

Nos vemos, Shindou-kun

¡Ay qué nervios!

Cálmate ¬¬

Estará bien… lo conozco

Vieron cómo se alejó la camilla hasta que pasó por unas puertas que decían "Acceso restringido. Sólo personal autorizado".

Yuki salió a la azotea a fumar y se paseaba por todos lados, mientras Tohma sólo lo miraba. Los demás estaban adentro. Hiro en la sala de espera junto a Suguru, Sakano se paseaba de izquierda a derecha por todo el pasillo, mientras K lo seguía apuntándolo con su mágnum, y Ryuichi fue al casino a comer algo.

Confías mucho en Shindou-san¿Verdad? – pregunta Tohma a Yuki

Sé que podrá

Te pregunté si confiabas en él… – Yuki guardó silencio – siempre igual, guardándote las cosas. A la larga te hace mal. Lo único que no guardas son las cajetillas de cigarro

No lo sé. Simplemente las palabras no me salen

Quizás de la boca no, pero… - Tohma se puso a su lado - ¿Y si las escribes?

¿Nani? Oo

Quizás en un libro…

No. De poder escribir podría, pero… no se cómo le haré, quiero decirlo, no escribirlo

Está bien, Eiri-san. Sólo te di una idea

o

Cómo estará Shuichi, cómo estará Shuichi, cómo estará Shuichi… - decía desesperadamente Sakano

Shut up – apuntó a Sakano con la mágnum

¿Pueden parar los dos? – dijo Suguru -... gracias

No va ni media hora desde que Shuichi entró al quirófano y ya me están desesperando – añadió Hiro

Ya, tranquilo Kumagoro…

¿Y tú? – dijo K

Hola, nanoda. Kumagoro está preocupado por Shuichi

Con ese comportamiento parece el hermano menor de Suguru – dijo Hiro

¿Qué estás queriendo decir? ù.ú

Mejor callémonos todos

Guardaron silencio y se sentaron a esperar. En eso, llegan Yuki y Tohma.

¿Y qué pasa aquí¿Por qué no está K amenazando a todos con su mágnum, y Sakano-san paseándose por el pasillo, y Ryuichi gritando, y Suguru-san y Nakano-san peleando?

Hicimos un voto de silencio

Para no discutir, nanoda

Al fin…

Todos guardaron silencio y se sentaron. A la media hora se acerca el doctor a los muchachos.

Terminamos hace unos 5 minutos

¿Y cómo está?

Le sacamos toda la sangre de los pulmones. Eran varios litros que tenía. Vamos a esperar a que se restablezca y le pondremos las transfusiones. Sigue igual de delicado. No empeoró y eso es bueno. Ese muchacho está lleno de energía. La decisión que tomaron fue acertada. Quizás el muchacho de vuelta todas las expectativas que teníamos para él y sobreviva

Todos esbozaron una sonrisa, aliviados y felices tras lo que les dijo el doctor. El más feliz era Yuki, aunque no se le notaba en el rostro.

Era de noche, y se fueron todos a sus casas a descansar. Yuki, sin embargo, no podía conciliar el sueño. Se dio más vueltas que nunca en su cama, y nada… no podía dormir. Era extraño para él, pero le faltaba el pelirrosa moviéndose a su lado. Se había acostumbrado a sus ataques hiperactivos.

Logró conciliar el sueño a eso de las 3 de la mañana y se levantó a las 7. Llegó temprano al hospital, para ver si habían noticias sobre Shuichi, pero nada. Todo seguía igual.

A eso de las 10 comenzaron a llegar los demás. Conversaron, trataron de hablar de otro tema que no fuera el estado de Shuichi, y a eso del mediodía aparece el doctor.

A ver… las siguientes 12 horas son cruciales para Shuichi. Si pasa las 12 horas le haremos las transfusiones, pues no queremos que las vuelva a devolver. Y no lo podrán ver hasta mañana, así que si quieren pueden irse, cualquier cosa se les avisará a los números que dejaron en recepción

Se fueron a sus casas, resignados. Yuki, para pasar el tiempo, decidió ponerse a cocinar. Decidió hacer su plato favorito, así que se divirtió un poco. Pero, lo triste fue que cuando terminó se dio cuenta que había hecho comida para dos. Quedó como mirando a la nada, pensando en que era un idiota, y pensando en Shuichi. Justo en eso suena el timbre.

¿Qué diablos haces aquí? – dijo al ver a Tohma

Pensé que estarías aburrido sólo y decidí acompañarte. ¿Interrumpo algo?

No, pasa… si quieres almorzar… hay de sobra – dijo algo serio

¿2 platos?... qué distraído, Eiri-san

Se me olvidó… es que como es mi plato favorito… olvidé que hoy almorzaría sólo

Se sentaron a la mesa y comieron en silencio. Tohma terminó.

Delicioso, – dijo, limpiándose con la servilleta – de seguro que no llegaba yo y te comías los dos platos

Pensaba en eso hasta que tocaste el timbre

Conversaron un rato hasta que Tohma se fue, y Yuki se quedó nuevamente solo.

Comenzó a pensar en su baka. En todo el tiempo que llevaban. En cómo habían comenzado su relación… en cómo ese baka le robó el corazón de sorpresa, despertando sensaciones que hace años no vivía. Recordó el encuentro, la canción de Shuichi, el beso del ascensor, la voz del pelirrosa… sus canciones, sus letras…

_Itsu no ma ni ka bokura nanigenaku deatta / Antes de habernos conocido el uno al otro, nos conocimos inintencionadamente _

_Yasashisa yoseatte kakurenbo wa tsuzuku no / Acercándonos el uno al otro poco a poco, continuábamos nuestro juego de escondernos_

_Sou sa / está bien…_

"¿En qué estoy pensando¿En ese baka? Diablos, yo juré… juré que nunca más… sería especial para nadie… y muchos menos yo tener a alguien especial… y estoy haciendo todo lo contrario… quizás las cosas no se pueden evitar… y así es el destino… y no sé si odiarlo… o quererlo".

Yuki se quedó dormido, y luego soñó con el pelirrosa que cantaba sólo para él.

Llegó un nuevo día. Yuki había dormido demasiado, y despertó fácilmente, aunque extrañado por el sueño que tuvo. Él nunca sueña cosas buenas, siempre soñaba con su pasado… ese maldito pasado que tanto le costaba dejar atrás.

Yuki miró su reloj. Ya había pasado las 12 horas, y no había ninguna llamada en sus teléfonos. Sintió una alegría, y se quitó el peso que tenía encima. Se arregló, desayunó, y se dirigió al hospital. A los cinco minutos llegó Tohma.

¿Hace cuánto llegaste?

Recién

¿Qué pasó? Llegaste más tarde que de costumbre, Eiri-san

No sé… me quedé dormido muy temprano… y desperté tarde

Soñaste bonito¿Verdad?

¿Hace cuánto nos conocemos?

El suficiente tiempo como para conocerte bien y decir que debes haber dormido tan bien que por eso llegaste más tarde que de costumbre

Hace seis años que no soñaba con otra cosa que no fuera…

Lo sé. Y qué bueno que comiences a olvidar… Aunque sea por Shindou-san – dijo, algo triste

¿Sucede algo?

No, no te preocupes

En eso llegan los demás. Venían algo agitados.

¡La prensa… nos atacó… nos llenaron de… preguntas! – Dijo Sakano agitadamente

Y K se abrió paso a su modo – dijo Hiro algo molesto

Siempre tan discreto ¬¬ - añadió irónicamente Suguru

¡Nanodaaaaaa!

Miren, viene el doctor hacia nosotros – dijo K

Compórtate, Ryuichi-kun

A ver… Shuichi ya pasó las horas críticas, su estado es igual al de antes de la operación, y esperamos que con las transfusiones salga de ese coma. Lo pueden ir a ver ahora si quieren, sólo 10 minutos, ya saben…

Yuki entró a la pieza y se sentó junto a Shuichi. Lo tomó de la mano suavemente, como si fuese a quebrarse.

Me costó dormir anoche. Me había acostumbrado a dormir contigo moviéndote para todos lados. ¿Sabes? Me sentí extraño ayer. Hice mi plato favorito… y cociné para dos… me aburrí mucho, me dormí temprano, pensaba muchas cosas… en todo lo que hemos vivido juntos, en cómo nos conocimos… si, en realidad estaba pensando en ti… - hizo silencio – lo siento, me cuesta admitirlo, ya me conoces. Ayer fue la primera vez que soñé con algo que no fuera mi pasado. Soñé que me cantabas… era siempre el mismo pedazo, pero era sólo para mí… en realidad… era de nosotros. Me dormí muy temprano y desperté tarde. ¿Ves que fue un día raro? Sólo espero que ahora con estas cosas que te van a hacer despiertes. Afuera te necesitan. Cambiando de tema… estoy tratando de continuar la novela que escribía, pero me siento frente al notebook y no puedo. Es raro: si estás me desconcentro, y si no también… quizás es que esta situación es diferente. Creo que cuando te pongas bien podré escribir…

Yuki hizo silencio, y el resto del tiempo lo miró, le tomó su mano, le acarició el rostro suavemente, le movió el pelo que cubría su cara, y, cuando se tuvo que despedir, lo besó tiernamente.

Le pusieron las transfusiones. El doctor dijo que había que ver cómo evolucionaba. Pero pasaban los días, y todo era igual. Llegaban temprano, a eso de las 10, el doctor les decía que estaba todo igual, que pasaran si querían. Y siempre hablaba en plural, aunque sabía que el único que iba era Yuki. El escritor estaba los 10 minutos y se iba, pues entraba una enfermera a mover a Shuichi para que no quedara tullido. Y así pasó una semana. Shuichi ya llevaba más o menos dos semanas en coma, y en uno de esos días rutinarios el doctor quebró dicha rutina.

No sabemos por qué, pero Shuichi sigue igual. No ha tenido mejoría. Decidimos cancelar las visitas para ver qué sucede. Quizás es porque lo agitan mucho con las visitas

No creo – dijo Hiro

¿Ah?

Él no puede estar solo y callado, sin que le conversen, lo necesita. Ya verá que si cancela las visitas se sentirá mal

O quizás de tantas ganas de hablar despierte – dijo Yuki distraídamente

¿Nani? – dijeron todos

Como sea… decidimos cancelar las visitas, pero podrán verlo desde afuera si quieren. Total, la pieza tiene persianas y si quieren se las abriremos para que lo vean. Queremos saber qué es lo que le sucede. Si no pasa nada con el no permitir las visitas en unos días, dejaremos que entren… y que hagan lo suyo. Si llegase a suceder… los dejamos en manos de ustedes

Todos quedaron tristes. No podía ser que la luz que Shuichi emanaba se apagara poco a poco.

Les abrieron las persianas para que lo vieran. Y ahí estaba… ni siquiera su pelo tenía el mismo brillo. ¿Dónde estaba el niño de los disfraces¿El de esa voz de oro¿El de las letras románticas¿El que hablaba todo el día de Yuki¿El del "La Li Ho"¿El de las colgadas de cuello¿Dónde?

Yuki subió a la azotea a fumar.

Cuando el día acabó y todos fueron a sus casas, Yuki bajó de la azotea y pasó a ver a Shuichi por la ventana. Estuvo unos 5 minutos y se dirigió a su casa. Ese día se le hizo terrible.

Al otro día pasó Tohma a buscarlo.

¿Te llevo al hospital, Eiri-san?

¿Sabes? No puedo un segundo más… no pensé que esto sería tan difícil

Y menos para alguien como tú¿verdad?

Es en serio. Ayer se me hizo largísimo el día, y me sentía pésimo

Shindou-san te hace mal…

No. Al contrario. Si estoy así es… es…

¿Por qué?

… Porque me hace falta

Tohma se tragó las palabras y se fue. Yuki tomó las llaves de su auto y partió en dirección al hospital.

Al llegar se puso frente a la ventana que le permitía ver a Shuichi. Estuvo mucho tiempo ahí, hasta que se dio cuenta que nadie llegó, y cuando se iba vio a Hiro, que estaba sentado mirando a Yuki.

Llevo varias horas aquí. Llegué después que tú y por eso no me viste, y no te quise saludar. Te vi muy concentrado en tus ideas

Me iba yendo, pues qué iba a hacer aquí si el doctor no aparecía nunca

En realidad pasó tres veces tras tuyo y ni lo notaste

¿En serio?

Ya te dije, estabas muy concentrado pensando en qué se yo

Será… mejor me voy, tengo cosas que hacer

Y yo… adiós, Yuki-san

Hasta luego, Nakano-san

Y así pasaron varios días. Yuki miraba por algunas horas a Shuichi para ver cómo estaba, si reaccionaba o si se ponía mal. Estaba para cuidarlo. Y siempre llegaba Hiro y miraba a Yuki que cuidaba recelosamente a Shuichi. Cuando Shuichi cumplió 3 semanas en coma, el doctor se acercó a Yuki y a Hiro, que eran los únicos que venían.

De verdad que no sabemos qué le sucede. Sigue igual, no quiere despertar. Y tampoco ha empeorado. Reabriremos las visitas a ver si sucede algo, podrán verlo… ahora el tiempo que quieran. De verdad… como médicos no nos queda nada por hacer

Está bien… ¿Vas a pasar?

Bueno, como quieras

Entraron en la habitación y se pusieron junto a Shuichi. Guardaron silencio un rato, hasta que Hiro inició la conversación.

Hace tiempo que no lo veía… está como apagado

¿Crees que… despierte?

¡Cómo se te ocurre decir eso! – Hiro lo golpeó en la cara - ¡Claro que despertará¡Quizás esté tardando, pero no significa que nunca despierte!

Quizás lo hace de adrede. Creo que no quiere despertar. Quizás hasta me odie

No. No te odia, sólo está sentido contigo. Él te ama mucho, y le duele que tú no le correspondas

No es eso…

Shuichi quiere saber lo que sientes, él está sufriendo mucho. Ya sabes que eso hizo que cayera en coma. No sé si le conviene saber lo que sientes, quizás si lo sabe le haga peor

Hey, estás sacando conclusiones apresuradas…

Ni siquiera sabemos si nos está escuchando o no, si quiere despertar y no puede, o no quiere hacerlo por fastidiar a todos

Ya para, hombre, no me dejas ni hablar… ¿Te das cuenta de que sacas conclusiones y no he dicho nada? – Hiro hizo silencio - es que en realidad no puedo decir las palabras que quizás para otros, como Shuichi, le son más fáciles de decir… deberían serlo para mí, por ser escritor y expresar en mis libros lo que siento, pero…

Sí, es por tu pasado… pero Yuki-san… el pasado es pasado, ya fue… olvídalo, tienes que hacerlo… sino, nunca podrás ser feliz. Hazlo por ti… hazlo por Shuichi

Yuki se puso de pie y salió de la pieza. Hiro no lo detuvo, sabía que Yuki iría a pensar. Y así pasó todo el día, pensando. Hiro había llamado a Suguru para decirle que si quería venir a ver a Shuichi que fuera, y llegó, además, con Sakano, K y Ryuichi. Pero Yuki no se apareció en todo el día.

Cuando se hizo de noche todos se fueron a sus casas. Yuki, al llegar, se sacó la chaqueta y el regalo que siempre traía por si Shuichi despertaba, pero nunca lo hacía. Se acostó pensando en si Shuichi de verdad no despertaba por estar enojado con él.

Y así fueron los días. Hasta uno que fue muy triste para Yuki, cuando un día en la mañana mientras desayunaba prendió el televisor.

Hoy, el vocalista de Bad Luck, Shuichi Shindou, cumple 1 mes en estado de coma, luego de ser baleado tras un atentado en contra del escritor Yuki Eiri. Aun no se encuentran a los responsables de este atentado, que, según declaraciones del único testigo, eran 2 y no estaban encapuchados. La policía está haciendo grandes esfuerzos por encontrar… - Yuki apagó el televisor

Su mirada se dirigió al suelo. Definitivamente, era su culpa. El atentado era para él, el disparo también, y no fue capaz de defender al pelirrosa. Sentía tanta rabia hacia sí mismo…

Se paró del asiento y se dirigió al hospital. Al llegar vio que estaban todos con el doctor.

¿Qué sucede?

Hablábamos sobre el estado de Shuichi. Ya lleva un mes en coma. Sigue exactamente igual, y no hay motivo para que esté así como está

Lo hace por mí…

¿Nani? – dijeron todos

Debe estar enojado conmigo, y no quiere darme en el gusto. Y como sabe que quiero que despierte, no lo hará

Quizás quiere, quizás no. Y si no quiere, algún día se aburrirá, esperemos que sea luego. Ahora, si quieren pasen a verlo, esta vez no tienen límite de horario

Entraron todos a la pieza de Shuichi. Y de nuevo la misma rutina. Yuki se sentó a su lado y lo tomó de la mano, mientras todos conversaban cosas que no tuvieran mucho que ver con el estado de Shuichi. Era para alentarlo e incentivarlo a despertar.

Pero Yuki cortó todo. Estaban hablando todos bien, y de la nada Yuki se acerca a Shuichi y lo toma por los hombros fuertemente.

¡Óyeme bien, Shuichi Shindou¡Vas a despertar ahora¡Es una orden¿Me oíste¡Despierta! – Dijo Yuki moviéndolo de los hombros - ¡Ya pues, despierta!... ¿Por qué nunca me haces caso¿Por qué? – Puso sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Shuichi y lo abrazó

Todos miraban tristes a Yuki. Nunca se habrían imaginado esa situación. Yuki había escondido su rostro en Shuichi, no quería que lo vieran.

De repente, Yuki siento algo en su oído. La cabeza de Shuichi se había ladeado hacia él. Y sintió un dulce susurro en su oído.

_No, wanna sell your soul shareta kiiroi tacchi de / No, quiero vender tu alma, con tu elegante toque amarillo_

_No, forget smile again itsumo odotteitai dake / No, olvidar la sonrisa de nuevo, sólo queremos bailar para siempre_

Yuki y todos se sorprendieron y a la vez el escritor se sonrojó (¿Recuerdan que los oídos de Yuki son sensibles? Jojojo). Miró a Shuichi, que estaba mirándolo con unos ojos tranquilamente abiertos, y con una leve sonrisa en sus labios.

Yu… Yuki

Shu… baka – se abrazó nuevamente a Shuichi, quien le correspondió el abrazo

¡Shuichi-kun! – se tiró también encima de Shuichi - ¡Yo y Kumagoro estamos felices de que hayas despertado nanodaaaaa!

¿Qué tal, Shuichi? – preguntó su mejor amigo emocionado

¡Al fin, Shindou-kun!

¡Shindou-san! – Gritaron K y Sakano

Ya me estaba poniendo nervioso – Sakano empezó a rodar por la pieza

Te calmas solo o te calmo – mostró su mágnum, haciendo que Sakano se detuviera

Shuichi los vio a todos y esbozó una sonrisa. Pero su sonrisa se transformó en sorpresa, cuando sintió algo húmedo que corría por su cuello. Algo húmedo y frío.

Yuki… no…

Cállate, que no se han dado cuenta – murmuró

¿Qué pasa, Yuki-san? – dijo, haciendo como que era Kumagoro – no llores, porque Shu-chan está bien

¿Qué!

¡Eso es terrible! – empezó a mover sus brazos y piernas como si fueran de papel

¡Big problems, Sakano-san! – lo golpeó con su mágnum – ahí está mejor

Yuki-san… - musitó Hiro algo triste

Miraron todos a Yuki y a Shuichi abrazados tristemente. Justo en eso llegó el doctor y vio a Shuichi despierto.

¿Está… despierto?

Sí, doctor – respondió Suguru -. Despertó recién

Creo que… mejor vengo después, voy a buscar el expediente de Shuichi. Con permiso, los dejo tranquilos

Todos estaban sorprendidos. Es que no se imaginaban que alguna vez Yuki lloraría… y menos por los problemas que tuviera con Shuichi.

Yuki se paró y sin que lo vieran fue al baño. Llegó el doctor con los expedientes de Shuichi.

A ver… mmm… - le hizo los típicos exámenes de rutina para ver el estado de Shuichi - ¿Cómo te sientes, Shuichi?

Algo cansado

¿No te duele nada¿No te cuesta respirar o algo?

No, doctor

No entiendo nada… dime¿Escuchabas lo que hablaban ellos¿Recuerdas algo?

Escuché muchas cosas, no se de dónde salieron, pero las tengo dando vueltas – justo en eso entró Yuki -… escuché que Yuki me conversaba, no recuerdo que hablara tanto… también escuché a Hiro, que retaba a Yuki… y lo último que recuerdo fue que desperté y estaba Yuki abrazándome

¿Y lo que le dijiste¿No lo recuerdas? – preguntó Hiro

¿Dije algo?

Una frase… de una canción – respondió Yuki

Todos miraron a Yuki, el cual le dijo la frase que Shuichi había dicho. Shuichi no recordaba haber dicho eso.

El doctor se retiró para analizar mejor el caso de Shuichi. Yuki les pidió a los demás que salieran, que tenía que conversar algo con Shuichi.

Yo te debo una disculpa

¿Disculpa?

Fue mi culpa

¿Qué cosa?

Todo. Tu accidente, el que hayas caído en coma…

No tengo por qué insistirte tanto. Siempre te pregunto lo mismo. Soy un tonto… si me esquivas la respuesta, no debería insistir

Reconoce que estás enojado conmigo – Shuichi guardó silencio - ¡Anda¡Dilo! – dijo, tomándolo por los hombros

Yo… - bajó la mirada

¿Ves? Y es por eso que te debo una disculpa. Te juro que trato pero no puedo, las palabras no me salen de la boca

Yo sólo… sólo quiero saber, no quiero estar con alguien que no me quiere, simplemente voy a sufrir

Yo… yo había encargado algo hace 1 mes a una tienda de ese centro comercial y me lo tenían el 14 de febrero… yo no sabía qué ocurría ese día… es un regalo… para ti… me sentía en deuda contigo por…

¿Por qué?

Porque… olvídalo, sólo toma

Yuki le pasó el regalo y salió de la pieza, con un leve tono rojo en sus mejillas. Shuichi tomó el regalo, y lo miró con una sonrisa y con ojos de tranquilidad, debido a que se sentía cansado.

Entraron todos a la pieza, y cual fue la sorpresa de Ryuichi.

Pero si… Kumagoro está aquí – dijo Ryuichi confundido -… ¿Quién es ese?

Yuki…

¿Qué? – interrogó el peliverde

Me lo regaló Yuki. Es… mi Kumagoro. – dijo, abrazando a su peluche – Huele a Yuki… ¡Este regalo es hermoso!

Hola, soy Kumagoro – dijo, acercando a su peluche al de Shuichi, tocándolo con una ramita

Jajaja, él también es Kumagoro, Sakuma-san

Creo que es mejor que dejemos a Shuichi descansar – dijo Hiro

En realidad estoy cansado, me gustaría dormir un rato

¿Quieres dormir más? Jejeje – dijo Suguru

Se despidieron de Shuichi y salieron de la habitación. Shuichi se abrazó a su Kumagoro, y con el olor que Yuki había dejado impregnado en el peluche, Shuichi se quedó dormido.

Llegó un nuevo día, y Shuichi abrió sus ojos violetas y se encontró rodeado de todos sus amigos, menos de…

¿Yuki?

No sé, no ha llegado – dijo Hiro

Es extraño, siempre llega temprano – añadió Suguru

¿Temprano¿Para verme?

Era el primero en llegar – comenzó a hablar el pelirrojo -. Cuando recién caíste en coma, sólo dejaban que te vieran 10 minutos, y siempre entraba él y te conversaba los 10 minutos. Te tomaba la mano todo el tiempo, y cuando se tenía que ir se despedía con un beso. Después las visitas se cancelaron, y los únicos que veníamos éramos Yuki-san y yo. Yuki-san se pegaba a la ventana, y yo me quedaba sentado mirando desde lejos. Estaba como desesperado por verte, te extrañaba

Yuki… - dijo, algo triste

Incluso una vez cocinó para dos, pensando que tú estabas en casa, Shindou-san – dijo Tohma, llegando al lugar

Shuichi: Seguchi-san…

Recuerdo que siempre traía algo en su chaqueta – dijo Hiro -, afirmaba fuertemente algo que tenía, creo que era tu Kumagoro. Hasta el día en que se reabrieron las visitas, y estábamos siempre aquí todos, él a tu lado y tomando tu mano con delicadeza, como si fuera de porcelana. Y pensaba en que te veías apagado, que estabas serio y no irradiabas esa energía. Pensaba en que no despertabas porque no querías darle en el gusto, porque lo odiabas, porque él no podía decir lo que sentía, por el pasado que hasta el día de hoy lo atormenta. Hasta aquél día que explotó y comenzó a ordenarte que despertaras… no sé si eran órdenes o súplicas, pero así fue, despertaste. Jamás habíamos visto comportarse así a Yuki-san. Parecía un niño, se veía tan frágil…

Todos estaban escuchando atentos a Hiro. Se les hizo triste la escena. Se sentían como si ellos mismos fueran Yuki o Shuichi. Se ponían todos en el rol de alguno y se sentían morir.

Yo… sí, estoy un poco enojado con Yuki, espero algún día me diga lo que siente. No sé si aguante mucho tiempo más… - dijo, mirando a su Kumagoro – Yuki es una persona fría, poco detallista, se alimenta mal – dijo, esbozando una sonrisa -, duerme muy desabrigado, sale muy poco, no tiene muchos amigos… yo no sé cómo puede ser escritor. Pero en el fondo… él es así porque no quiere hacerle daño a nadie, esa es su manera de demostrar cariño… aprendí a conocerlo. Yo lo amo, pero… quizás la paciencia se me agote, y mi mente no soporte un segundo más la idea de estar con alguien que no te corresponde

Unos ojos dorados miraban desde fuera de la habitación con una expresión serena y un poco sonrojado hacia el pelirrosa.

En eso, aparece el doctor en la pieza de Shuichi.

¿Cómo amaneciste, Shuichi?

Descansado, doctor. Me siento muy bien

Pues qué bueno. Si sigues así, te podrás ir mañana

¡EEH¡LA LI HOOO!

Ahora venía a chequearte. Lo que tuviste fue muy complejo

El doctor le revisó la herida de la bala a Shuichi. Luego le chequeó cómo andaban los pulmones, y todo lo demás de rigor.

Si, estás bien, a pesar de haber estado 1 mes en coma

Tengo muchas ganas de irme, estamos atrasados con las grabaciones… K, me vas a matar¿Cierto?

Es una situación especial, Shindou-san

¿Es por mi accidente?

No, se me acabaron las balas y no encuentro para mi mágnum TT – Shuichi se cayó de la cama

¡Ay, Shindou-san¿Estás bien?

Si relájate, Sakano-san

Bueno, yo me voy… hasta luego

Hasta luego, doctor – se despidieron todos

Conversaron todo el día. Shuichi se veía bastante animado. Mientras, Yuki observaba desde fuera, sin que nadie lo notara. No se apareció en todo el día.

Al día siguiente Shuichi estaba listo para irse. Se puso su mochila al hombro, la cual le había traído Hiro, tomó a su Kumagoro, fue a buscar su alta y se fue. K le dio un par de días para reponerse bien y comenzar a trabajar.

Hiro se ofreció para llevarlo a casa en moto, pues Yuki no fue por él. Mientras pasaban por las calles de la ciudad, veían en los televisores que se vendían la noticia de que Shuichi se había recuperado del coma. Algunos minutos después habían llegado a casa de Yuki.

¿Vas a estar bien?

Sí, no te preocupes, y gracias por traerme, Hiro

Cualquier cosa sólo llámame, no te preocupes

Shuichi se despidió de Hiro, y con un suspiro, entró al edificio. Al llegar al departamento de Yuki, iba a abrir la puerta, pero se detuvo. Se le hacía doloroso compartir techo con alguien que, tal vez, no te quería y sólo te utilizaba para jugar.

Se sentó frente a la puerta, y se quedó ahí. No podía entrar. Cerró sus ojos para pensar, y lo único que ganó fue quedarse dormido.

Minutos después Yuki abre la puerta de su departamento, pensando que quizás ese baka se quedó esperándolo en el hospital, pero le sorprendió verlo en la puerta, en posición de indio y con la cabeza gacha, durmiendo. Yuki se acercó y lo tomó delicadamente en brazos.

Baka, tienes que cuidarte – dijo, suavemente

Lo dejó en su cama y lo tapó con una sábana. Pero notó algo… algo que lo hacía especialmente tierno. Era su Kumagoro, lo tenía abrazado y no lo soltaba. Yuki esbozó una sonrisa.

Shuichi abrió lentamente sus ojos violetas, pues le llegaban los últimos rayos de sol que quedaban, que, más bien, eran del ocaso. Se sorprendió al darse cuenta que se había quedado dormido, y que estaba dentro de la casa.

Se levantó rápidamente y se dirigió al living en busca de Yuki, quien estaba escribiendo en su notebook. Shuichi de quedó callado, mirándolo desde lejos, sin que Yuki lo notara.

Baka, te quedaste dormido afuera, y tienes que cuidarte. Hace 2 días estabas en coma, y eso no es poco grave como para que tengas un poco de responsabilidad

Gomen… - dijo, bajando la mirada

En vez de decir perdón, deberías evitar los problemas

¡No eres quién para decirlo! ò.ó – dijo, claramente enfadado

Lo sé – dijo, girando su silla hacia Shuichi y prendiendo un cigarro -, pero mis motivos son más fuertes que los tuyos

¡No podía entrar¡No me gustaba la idea de compartir techo con alguien que quizás no me ame y que sólo juegue conmigo!

Nunca te he dicho nada

¡Ese es el problema¡Que nunca dices nada!

¡No puedo! – Dijo, golpeando la mesa, causando la sorpresa de Shuichi - ¡Las palabras no me salen!

¡Siempre dices lo mismo¿Acaso es muy difícil pronunciar unas palabras¡Y no me vengas con eso de que no quieres hacerme daño, o no quieres ser especial para nadie, que lo único que sacas con eso es hacerme sufrir más¡Deberías decir lo que sientes, y no pensar en que el pasado se puede repetir¡Jamás volverá a ser así, porque yo te voy a estar apoyando en todo¡Así que habla de una buena vez!

Shuichi abandonó el escritorio, dejando a un Yuki perplejo. Jamás había visto a Shuichi actuar así. Quizás estaba agotando al pelirrosa, y no quería perderlo.

El pelirrosa se dirigió a la pieza. Ya era de noche. Se puso el pijama y se acostó, prendiendo el televisor. Comenzó a buscar, y se encontró a él, cantando.

_Nani o matteru kimi wa inai heya / Qué estoy esperando, tú no estás en la habitación_

_Tokei dake ga ashi oto no youni nemurenai mune ni hibiku / El tiempo es sólo como un mal sonido, no puedo dormir, mi pecho me duele _

_Ima mo matteru hitori tomatteru / Ahora estoy esperando, esperando solo_

_Futari mita anohi no tsuki o ima dokode kimi wa miteru / Que veamos juntos esa luna de día, en alguna parte la estás viendo ahora_

Una lágrima rodó por su mejilla lentamente. Apretó fuertemente contra su pecho a su Kumagoro y cerró los ojos.

¿Por qué me haces esto? – dijo, comenzando a llorar

Se quedó dormido con el televisor encendido, en el canal de música que veía: era un especial del Bad Luck.

A los 5 minutos entró Yuki en la pieza, y vio al pelirrosa dormido, con la cara aun húmeda por las lágrimas y abrazado a su Kumagoro. Yuki se puso su pijama y se acostó lentamente para no despertar a su koibito. Se volteó para mirarlo. Lentamente acercó su mano y comenzó a secarle las lágrimas que aun quedaban en sus mejillas. Shuichi se dio vuelta, dándole la espalda a Yuki. El escritor lo abrazó y así concilió el sueño.

Shuichi despertó. Y se sorprendió, era sábado, y por eso K le dio dos días libres. "K, eres un tacaño ¬¬", pensó. Pero su pensamiento se esfumó al sentirse extrañamente abrazado por Yuki. "¿Yuki? Pero qué… Yuki nunca me había abrazado así… que más da, es sábado". Se dio media vuelta y abrazó al escritor dulcemente. Yuki abrió sus ojos dorados lentamente y encontró a Shuichi abrazándolo.

Shuichi… buenos días

Hola, Yuki… lo siento, pero me estabas abrazando y…

Lo sé. Anoche te quedaste dormido con el televisor encendido

Yuki… no alcancé a darte las gracias por el Kumagoro

Aunque no me las hayas dado, sé que en el fondo me las dabas

Sé que soy incoherente, que si estoy enojado contigo no debería abrazarte, pero…

No te aguantas, lo sé

No tienes por qué ser tan egocéntrico ¬¬ además… ¡Además tú fuiste el que me abrazó¡Tú… tú fuiste el que no se aguantó!

Shuichi se puso de pie rápidamente y se fue al baño, dejando a un Yuki confundido y extrañado. Cada día se sorprendía más de su baka.

Yuki se quedó en la misma posición que denantes (de lado, mirando hacia donde estaba Shuichi), y trató de quedarse dormido, aun tenía sueño.

El pelirrosa se duchó y se dirigió a la cocina para desayunar. Terminó su desayuno y fue a la pieza, y se encontró a Yuki durmiendo y tenía una mano sobre el Kumagoro de Shuichi, quien tomó al peluche y colocó algo en su reemplazo para que Yuki no se despertara, y salió por el resto del día.

Yuki despertó y sintió que Kumagoro no era tan blandito y su textura era diferente. Abrió los ojos y se encontró a un disfraz de plátano. Sudó la gota gorda. Se levantó y buscó a Shuichi y no lo encontró, pero cuando abrió el closet para ponerse ropa se dio cuenta que las cosas de Shuichi no estaban. No estaba ni su cepillo de dientes, ni su toalla, y en la cocina no estaba su taza. Nunca se había ido sin que Yuki lo echara. Pero el escritor decidió esperar a que volviera por su cuenta, sabía que en la noche tendría que volver. Se encerró en su escritorio junto a su notebook, sus cigarros y el encendedor a continuar su novela. Se hizo de noche, y Yuki no sentía la puerta. Una especie de nostalgia lo invadía. Vio cómo su baka abría la puerta gritando mil palabras y feliz de la vida, pero sólo fue parte de su imaginación.

Decidió dejar su novela hasta ahí y se fue a acostar, y por más horas que esperó, Shuichi no llegó, y la luz de la luna lo acompañó en sus sueños.

Shuichi había ido a casa de Hiro. El guitarrista encontró extraño que estaba vez Shuichi dijera que se iba a quedar y se quedara. ¿Tan mal estaba?

Hiro, Yuki no me llamó

Es normal, si te fuiste, debe creer que estás enojado y prefiere dejarte hasta que se te pase

Pero debería venir a pedirme disculpas

¿Crees que Yuki Eiri se va a dignar a pedirte disculpas?

No… - dijo, con la cabeza gacha

Mejor descansa, para que mañana despiertes con más ánimos. Trata de entender a Yuki, no puede olvidar su pasado, no quiere hacerte daño

Quizás, pero… me duele aun más que no me diga nada, no se qué daño me puede hacer

Por más que Yuki trate de aparentar… en el fondo tiene miedo

Shuichi quedó asombrado por el comentario de Hiro. El pelirrojo se fue a su habitación y dejó a Shuichi pensando en eso, hasta que se quedó dormido, también bañado por la luz de la luna.

Yuki despertó solo. Antes era recurrente, y no le extrañaba, pero ahora era diferente. Se levantó, se duchó, desayunó y se encerró en su escritorio.

Por otra parte, Shuichi se levantaba atrasado y se fue en moto junto con Hiro a NG records. K los esperaba con la mágnum en la mano.

¡Los voy a matar!

Sé que no tienes balas. – Dijo, desanimado – Ahora… yo vengo a trabajar, así que cantemos y ya

Todos miraron a Shuichi, extrañados. Luego a Hiro.

Ya saben… - queriendo decir que sabían que estaba así porque se peleó con Yuki – pero esta vez… él se fue de la casa

¿Yuki-san? – preguntó el tecladista

No… Shuichi

¿Qué? – dijeron todos, mirando a Shuichi

¡Y qué miran¡Vamos a ensayar!

Ensayaron todo el día. Shuichi estaba listo para irse a casa de Hiro. K se había ofrecido a llevar a todos, pues tenía que olvidarse de que no tenía balas y gastar su tiempo en algo.

Yuki no soportó la situación. Decidió vencer ese miedo que lo atormentaba y salió de su casa tomando las llaves de su auto.

Partieron en la furgoneta, por una avenida rápida. Estaba casi vacía, era de noche, no se veía mucho y caían algunas gotas. K sólo vio un auto que frenó quedando de lado tapando las pistas, y frenó repentinamente, causando sorpresa en los tripulantes. Todos se bajaron del auto, K con su mágnum sólo para amedrentar al conductor del otro auto, pues no tenía balas.

Cual fue la sorpresa de todos, al ver que el otro auto era el de Yuki, quien se bajó rápidamente al ver a Shuichi abajo. El pelirrosa apretó fuertemente a su Kumagoro. Yuki se acercó y lo besó repentinamente, causando la sorpresa de todos. Unos segundos después, Shuichi cortó el beso.

¿Qué te pasa? – dijo alterado, empujando a Yuki

¿SABES QUÉ ME PASA? – dijo, con el mismo tono y tomando fuertemente a Shuichi por los hombros. Guardó un poco de silencio - ¡ME PASA QUE TE AMO! – gritó a toda voz

Todos quedaron sorprendidos tras lo que Yuki había dicho, incluso el mismo escritor se sorprendió. Pero el más sorprendido era Shuichi, que apretaba más fuerte a su Kumagoro que comenzaba a mojarse por la lluvia.

Ten cuidado, que se moja – dijo, poniéndole su chaqueta a Shuichi y tapando a la vez a Kumagoro, con un gesto muy tierno

Yuki… tú…

Te regalé el peluche porque me sentía en deuda contigo por… - suspiró – por hacerme tan feliz

Yuki… - dijo con los ojos muy abiertos

Ai shiteru, Shu-chan – dijo, abrazándolo tierna y cálidamente

¡Yo también, Yuki! – dijo, devolviéndole el abrazo y comenzando a llorar

Gracias por todo, Shuichi

La mirada de todos estaba posada en la pareja que se encontraba abrazada. Hiro esbozó una sonrisa sincera, y todos le siguieron. Yuki besó tiernamente a Shuichi, mientras la lluvia los cubría y la luna los alumbraba.

Fin.

NA: Este es mi primer fic de gravitation, y el primer fic Shonen-Ai que escribo (era como obvio, si es gravitation XD), espero les haya gustado . Decidí poner algunas canciones, todas de la serie (las dos primeras estrofas eran de super drive, el opening, y la última era in the moonlight). Por favor dejen review, no les cuesta nada opinar.

It's… gravitation.


End file.
